


The Last Of Our Kind

by ktfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfics/pseuds/ktfics
Summary: It is the first relationship he’s been in where pain does not have to be synonymous with pleasure; it is the first relationship he’s been in where a brush of the hand is enough to overwhelm, where even the smallest gestures seem equally important.Korekiyo loosens the bandages on his hands, and leans in.





	The Last Of Our Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/gifts).



> YES this ship is non-existent YES I'm still going to write for it. Follow me on tumblr @dykeenvy to talk oumota or whatever the fuck the ship name for these three is.

It happens in an instant.

Ouma is perched on the end of Momota’s bed, one of Korekiyo’s manuscripts balanced precariously on his head as he listens in on their conversation about the implications of space travel and occasionally interrupts with a joking comment.

Momota makes a wide gesture as he passionately describes the importance of all professions in a space colony, the fabric of his jacket stretching against the muscles of his arms, his hands sweeping in close to Korekiyo’s torso. “And, you know, anthropology’s gonna be one of the most important things to study when we finally get out there, and how culture’s gonna spread in a new environment- you ever studied that kind of thing before, Kiyo?”

Korekiyo considers his question for a moment, but he also considers the genuine interest in Momota’s eyes and the casual affection in the nickname he uses, how they’ve been talking for the past hour and neither Momota nor Ouma have wanted to leave or looked bored by the topics he's brought up, how easy it is to feel unhindered in their presence, like he no longer has to sacrifice parts of himself to be deemed acceptable.

It is the first relationship he’s been in where pain does not have to be synonymous with pleasure; it is the first relationship he’s been in where a brush of the hand is enough to overwhelm, where even the smallest gestures seem equally important.

Korekiyo loosens the bandages on his hands; Ouma’s gaze snaps to his bare skin like a hawk’s. “It is quite the interesting question, Momota-kun. However, I may have to give you a more complete answer in a few minutes; I have my own proposition for you.”

Momota gives him a puzzled look. “Wha-”

Korekiyo cups the side of his face in his hand, and enjoys the few places where their bare skin connects, even as they make him a bit nervous. He hooks a finger in the edge of his mask, self-consciousness starting to make him fidget in place.

“Ah, Momota-kun, would you mind closing your eyes?” Momota’s eyes flutter shut, and in the corner of his vision, Korekiyo can see Ouma’s gaze dart between the two of them. He tugs the mask down just far enough for his lips to peek out.

He leans in, slow enough that Momota will know what he’s doing, slow enough that he could pull away if he so desired. He doesn’t; Momota just waits, breath held, as Korekiyo presses the gentlest kiss he has ever experienced onto his partner’s lips.

Momota leans into him after a moment, his hands hesitantly settling onto Korekiyo’s hips, head tilting to the side as he chases after the contact.

They separate. Momota blinks, and says nothing.

Korekiyo swallows nervously. “I hope that was… satisfactory, Momota-kun.”

“Yeah! Yeah, it was, uh, fine. Good. Not that I have anything to compare it to, haha, but-”

Ouma lets out a whine that ends up sounding more predatory than it should. “Aww man, Shinguji-chan took Momota-chan’s first kiss? Thievery is supposed to be my job, you know. Guess I’ll just have to make up for it!”

He crawls up the bed, the manuscript falling to the floor with a dull thud, and runs a hand along the back of Momota’s neck.

Momota tries to laugh off his words, but he can’t quite disguise the way he leans into Ouma’s embrace. “Hey, I kinda feel like I’m being ganged up on here, guys-”

“Wow,” Ouma stage whispers to Korekiyo, who raises an unimpressed eyebrow, “Momota-chan sure is perceptive!”

And then he’s already on Momota, their lips locked and sliding against each other in a way that makes Korekiyo shudder. Ouma and Momota have always had a certain push and pull between them that’s fascinating to witness, but up close like this, the physical representation of their unique force of gravity is truly beautiful.

Ouma settles back down on his knees. Momota has a hand on his thigh and a hand still on Korekiyo’s hip, like he isn’t quite sure who he wants more. His fingers clench and unclench as he looks between them.

Korekiyo examines the faint red smudges on Momota’s lips, the transference of his own lipstick, and how traces of it can now be seen on Ouma’s mouth as well. He aches with want, and for once, it is a want that is entirely his own. 

Ouma leans in once more, no hesitance in his movements, as if to let Korekiyo know that he has not been forgotten, and Korekiyo shudders when they finally connect. The other boy is insistent, but somehow gently so, like he knows what he wants but is still open to suggestions. In the background, Korekiyo can hear Momota’s breath hitch.

Ouma finally pulls away and gives an obnoxious smack of his lips. “Wow! That one’s been a long time coming, don’t ya think, my beloved-”

“Dear,” Korekiyo says, and he doesn’t miss the way Ouma seems to get flustered by the pet name, even after he had just uttered his own term of endearment, “You don’t have to ruin every serious moment, do you?”

Ouma pauses for a second, pretending to think. “Well, sure I do! But that’s just part of my charm, right, righttttt?”

Korekiyo knows they’re both in trouble when he and Momota just share a silent look of resigned agreement instead of denying his words.

The gleeful smile Ouma gives in return is almost worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading, comments r appreciated!!


End file.
